Savior
by AdriRen
Summary: "This is unaccetable! We have to get her back. I will not rest until this woman is saved! They have NO F***ING RIGHT to take her... and we're gonna get her back." It's GHOST ADVENTURES people! Zak Bagans...A.K.A the Savior
1. Just A Look

**Ok so it starts out kinda slow but just to let you know I wrote sooo much more of the story already... I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING! REVIEW BUT NICE STUFF ONLY PLEASE**

* * *

Well before I get started here's the story

There's a very well known place around southern Louisiana. A place where voodoo was practiced, people were sacrificed… Then one day they were captured and used as slaves for the white folk that came and over ran their town.

As you can imagine… they didn't like that.

It's said that once the last of them died, a curse was put on the old manor in the center of town. A curse was put… on the WHITE man.

Now it seems Everyone has had something happen to them, even ME. Voices are heard, shadows are seen, people are hurt.

Some even go insane if the demons decided they liked to pick on them.

One person even disappeared and was found by the old manor. Some people say he was used as a sacrifice by the demons.

I don't know if I believe it but SOMETHING is here.

Well now you know the story so what could the mayor do but try to get some help?

So mayor Charles, a direct descent of Lois Charles who was the man who captured the slaves and who built Charles Manor, contacted the Ghost Adventures team.

When they heard what was happening to the whole town they immediately said yes.

Needless to say…word spread fast. "Did you hear? Mayor Charles FINALLY got help!" "Well what took him so long? I mean him being related to all that makes it even worse for him!"

The excited talk filled the town as people started to hope… we weren't doomed after all.

* * *

Let me tell you a little about myself.

I just graduated from high school about a year or two ago.

I'm going to college in the same haunted town I grew up in, Charlestown. Named after, of course, Lois Charles founder of the town.

My appearance 5'6" long, wavy auburn hair, naturally long eye lashes, reflective gold/brown eyes.

My best friend in high school said the boys would've fought to the death for me if it wasn't for my… weirdness.

Everyone was always afraid to go near the old Charles manor. I however smiled and talked about all the gruesome stories I've heard.

Then they gave me a look and slowly… backed… away. Oh c'mon! I'm not that bad. Am I? Oh well.

When I first saw Ghost Adventures, I fell in love.

I loved their style of investigating, I loved their appearance, I especially loved Zak. Yes you can say I have a crush on him *cough cough* obsession.

Okay well I just feel somehow attracted to him and I don't even know him!

_Well I will,_ I thought mischievously a smile creeping on my full pink lips.

It was late October and I was on my way home from college. I didn't live far so I decided to live at home.

I loved walking home, it felt wonderful for some reason.

I listened to the familiar clack of my brown ankle boots against the cement. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks and turned to the Charles manor.

Yes I have to pass by it everyday and yes I always stopped to stare at it. The place was deserted as usual.

I straightened my short jean skirt and fiddled with my long sleeved brown and gold t-shirt. It really brings out my eyes, I've been told and I absolutely love it.

It was a thin fabric because it was in the south it was like 80 something degrees in October.

I stared in awe at the towering wooden building. Now I did something I usually NEVER do.

I took a step forward in the driveway.

Surprisingly it wasn't a very long driveway and it was just a bunch of sand.

I licked my lips and took another step forward.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze and I rubbed my arms. _What was that?_ I could've sworn I just saw a shadow…

RING RING RING.

I jumped as I took my eyes away and answered my phone.

"Hello?" "Where are you?" It was mom. I rolled my eyes. "I just stopped at the Charles manor real quick…" "for what?" I rolled my eyes again. "I'll be back soon mom, I swear." before she could reply I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket.

I took a few more quick steps and ran up to the front door.

_Just a look_, I thought. I wanted to see it before it would come on TV because I never actually been here and Zak's coming tomorrow.

_Just a look_, I repeated as I pushed the door open.

I studied the inside closely.

The furniture was old and dusty, they looked like antiques.

Some things looked as if they're untouched, others looked broken or like they'd been tossed around.

I walked to a peculiar object that looked like it was some sort of voodoo charm.

I bent down to examine it when the door slammed shut.

I stood straight and ran to the door.

Locked.

I felt a chill go through my spine. "who did that?," I asked my voice more steady then I felt.

I walked slowly to a hall with many doors on either side.

One was opened and it revealed a staircase leading to the basement. _There has to be somewhere to go down there,_ I thought hurrying downstairs.

That door slammed shut too… I cussed.

Should've seen that coming.

"Let me out!" The only response I hoped for was the doors opening but I DID NOT get that.

A demonic voice laughed and I could hear it all around me.

A fire raged up from the floor as I saw shadows dancing, chanting on the wall.

I screamed as something knocked me down and pulled me into the fire


	2. A Message

__

__

**OMG! I'm so sorry yall! Long story short- my computers retarted and wouldn't let me log in cuz i forgot my password... THEN it wouldnt let me change it! Well i finally fixed it and I will try to hurry and finish it!**

**AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW! CMON PEOPLE! R E V I E W !**** Thank you! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2- A Message

****************The Next Day******************

Zak Bagans, along with Aaron and Nick, stood grim faced as they listened to the Mayor tell the frightening tale.

"I just want you boys to know… I'm not promising you'll come out clean. Yall understand?"

They nodded.

"Good! We really do need help boys… do you think you can-" he was cut off by a middle aged woman with auburn hair and tears streaming down her face running in.

"Help! Oh please! No one else will listen. They think the ghost drove me insane, it's not true! THE GHOST GOT EVIE! Oh please help Mark!"

The woman ran into Mayor Charles' arm.

He was a tall, graying man with a muscular frame and kind blue eyes. Anyone would run to him for comfort.

Aaron turned his camera on Zak who was looking confused at the moment.

The mayor comforted the woman foe a moment then said, "Laura, you have to tell me what happened dear. Where's Evie?"

The woman's body shook then she became quiet.

"Sh-she was walking h-home fr-from college yesterday when I called her."

She sobbed once more before continuing.

"She said she was at the manor and that she would be home soon." Laura raised her hands in a helpless gesture.

"She never came back. Th-then I got this message on my phone this morning. Zak?" She asked as she suddenly turned towards Zak.

"I think you need to hear this."

She handed him the cell phone and held his hand for a moment gazing at his blue eyes with her tear filled brown ones.

"Help her Zak … please."

He nodded quickly getting more and more scared for this town by the minute.

He held the phone out and put it on speaker. Static came on then a scream was heard.

"She's. Next. Sacrifice. You want her, COME GET HER," a demonic voice yelled.

Everything in the room became chilled.

Then even scarier, "Zak! Help me, please!" you could clearly hear a young woman sob in the distance. "They're gonna kill me!"

Another demonic scream was heard then the static returned.

The room was silent and Aaron, who had his camera pointed at Zak, turned it towards himself. "Whoa dude," he said into the camera, his face looking scared.

It turned to Nick cam and showed everything in a different angle.

Zak stood there for a moment, speechless.

Then he turned towards Nick and looked into the camera.

"This is unacceptable! We have to get her back, I will not rest until this woman is saved! They have NO F***ING RIGHT to take her… and we're gonna get her back."

Zak had a new energy, a new determination that comes over him many times.

An energy that gives everyone else the same determination and makes them want to get going.

"Alright," Zak clapped his hands together.

"Ummm….. Mrs?"

" LeBlane," Evie's mother replied quietly.

"Ok Mrs. LeBlane. To get started do you have any recent photos or videos of Evie? We could really use it as a trigger object to kinda draw out the demons."

Laura shook her head sadly.

"No not recently… her best friend Sandra and her take videos all the time though."

Zak nodded. "Ok I'll call and ask her to come over. Nick, Aaron stop filming."

* * *

Minutes later a short girl with short red hair and green eyes walked in, looking scared.

She gripped a camcorder tightly in her hands.

"You must be Sandra. I'm Zak." He smiled comfortingly at the girl.

"Hi," she said shaking his hand briefly.

"I grabbed the most recent video all though… I don't think Evie would want you to see it."For a moment she smiled, then handed him the camera.

Zak looked at her, confused.

"You'll see," Sandra said simply.

Now Zak was even more anxious to see it.

He quickly hooked the camera to the computer.

He tapped his foot impatiently.

He looked around.

The mayor had took Laura to the next room and now only Aaron, who was talking to Sandra, and Nick, who was filming the computer, was here.

Zak was startled as the screen filled.

It showed Sandra smiling as she whispered, "Ok so hello future me and Evie! As you know Evie's obsessed with Zak, I mean Ghost Adventures,"

Zak smiled.

Oh how he loved fan girls.

"Alright so… here's EVIE!"

The camera turned and a light flicked on.

"Sandra!"

Zak froze when he heard that.

_ It's her_, he thought excitedly.

He had NO idea why he was so excited.

The TV paused and a picture of Zak froze on the screen.

Sandra walked in front of Evie, Zak felt his heart stop.

"Evie," Sandra said slowly as Evie smiled.

"You've GOT to stop obsessing over Zak!"

Evie shook her wavy auburn hair and stood.

She stretched and Zak cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

He couldn't help but notice she was wearing a slightly revealing silk night gown.

_God she's beautiful._

He realized his thoughts had drifted and he was staring.

He shook his head and focused on the words.

"…what is it that you like so much?"

Evie shrugged as her beautiful gold/brown eyes lighted up.

"There's just something about him… ok truthfully…"

Evie looked around as if telling a secret. Her low sweet soft voice rang in his head.

"Zak,"

he felt a shock go down his spine as he heard his name from her.

"turns me on!"

Evie declared loudly as she collapsed on the couch and pressed a button as Zak heard his own voice.

"Wow…" Sandra said.

"October 25 status report… Evie's crazy… and has a thing for Zak Bagans. Sandra… kinda likes Aaron."

Sandra smiled and put her hand over the lens.

Zak couldn't help the smirk that crept on his face.

Truth be told…

he was attracted to her too.

He rewinded it to the part where she was standing in front of the couch.

He clicked a few buttons and printed her picture.

He picked the picture up and stood.

He stared at it.

Someone was trying to use this pretty, innocent woman as a sacrifice.

He stared at it still.

_ I never FOUGHT a ghost before… and this'll be hard. _

_But I have to save her._

_______**

* * *

**_

__

**I promise to upload sooner... (REVIEW) So I guess with that said (REVIEW) I'll upload...(REVIEW) some time this week... (REVIEW) maybe. IF U REVIEW... (u know u want to) :)**


	3. Saddle Up

**Hello people! Weeeeell... I really like this guy I made up in this chapter! he's awesome... to me... lol also I thought this chapter was longer than it really is... hope you enjoy! P.S. REAL QUICK! I LOVE playing piano and I had a competetion today and for the FIRST TIME EVER... I DIDNT MAKE A SUPERIOR! :*(Im soooo freakin depressed... UR REVIEWS IS THE ONLY THING THAT I LIVE FOR! *ok maybe not* BUT STILL!**

* * *

He would've started searching right away, but he had to wait till night of course.

There was a full moon too so THIS… oughta be good.

He unhooked the camera and handed it to Sandra who was standing and studying Zak.

"Thank you so much," Zak said soothingly.

Sandra nodded. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I guess I should get going now."

It turned to Aaron cam so you could see Zak's face.

"If you want, you can come around midnight during the investigation. You don't have to, it's VERY dangerous…"

Sandra nodded her head furiously. "I won't be able to sleep until I know she's okay. I'll be there."

And on that note Sandra walked out of the room, her head held high.

"THAT is one brave girl," Zak said admiringly.

* * *

"Fighting ghost is a big job. Which also calls for bigger technology," Zak said turning his head toward Aaron every few seconds as they drove quickly down the highway in the middle of town.

"Lucky for us there's an inventor who's friends with our nearby… But he's more of a builder who makes stuff to HARM ghost and that's what we need."

Zak focused on the road looking for the exit coming up soon.

"Are we there yet," Aaron asked in a joking voice.

Zak scoffed.

"What are you, a kid going to a candy shop or a grown man going to a weapon store," Zak asked seriously.

It turned to Nick cam so you could see Zak and Aaron.

Aaron tapped his chin, thinking.

"Hmm… depends. Will there be candy AT the weapons store?"

"Probably not," Zak and Nick answered at the same time.

Everyone burst out laughing.

It felt good to laugh under the pressure of all this town business.

* * *

"Ok so here we are! This man's name is Harry Duncan, and from what our sources tell us… he's one tough cookie."

Suddenly the camera showed the three guys crowded around a man with a grey beard and pony tail.

He had a stern face and was wearing sun glasses. He was very fit for his age.

"So what exactly are you boys up against," Harry asked in a very Texan accent.

"Do you know about the Charlestown story," Zak asked slowly.

Harry sat up straighter and took his sun glasses off.

He had steel gray/blue eyes and bushy eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you boys are goin up against THEM ghost!"

Zak, Nick and Aaron gave each other worried looks.

That didn't sound good.

"Have you… tried to harm them," Zak asked curiously.

Harry stood and walked to a display case for knives.

"Not exactly… I been there undercover.

I snuck in a long time ago thinking no one would notice, which they didn't. I heard the stories and thought I could take 'em myself.

Boy was I wrong.

All I'm gonna say is… they more evil than ANYTHING you ever experienced."

Suddenly, he unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and showed them his back.

Everyone gasped at the same time.

His back was scarred with burn marks and claw marks.

A hundred times worse than Zak's back.

Before anyone could say anything he turned around and put his shirt back on.

"Those damn mother f***in demons tried to sacrifice me. They obsessed with killing any white folk that cross their path!

Once they kill a certain amount…

they'll be powerful enough to come into the real world as real people, then…

well they're gonna keep killin of course!

The only reason I got away is cause I had weapons… not strong enough to get rid of 'em but stun them nonetheless."

Harry trailed off towards the end, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"How are we gonna get Evie back if we can't kill them," Zak asked finally.

Harry scoffed and put his sunglasses back on.

" Boy, you think I'm some kinda fool? That was a long time ago, before my weapons became strong enough to kill those bastards! But now… those sons of b****es are gonna pay."

Harry motioned them to the back through a heavy looking dark certain.

They followed close behind, and gaped at what was in front of them.

There were high tech looking guns loaded with some glowing green stuff.

There was a powdery substance in a large container labeled 'Ghost Detector', there was other guns, knives, arrows, spray cans, bomb looking things, and they all looked high tech or tricked out in some way.

It was amazing.

Aaron, who was still holding his camera, panned the room to let everyone else see the awesomeness.

Harry grinned at their open mouthed, shocked expressions.

"Yes sir, this oughta get 'er done," he exclaimed picking up a particularly large, deadly looking gun and pointing it at Aaron, who quickly went to stand behind Nick.

Harry laughed and said, "I'm not gonna go all mad scientist on ya, so all I'm gonna say is THIS should get that little lady of yours back."

He tossed the gun to Zak.

"Well boys… saddle up!"

* * *

**Ok Imma tell u right now... stories almost over! and there's a surprise at the end! also me and my friend have a joke kinda thing for these guys... Nick (or Nickers as I cant help but to call him) is a FREAKIN... NINJA. Aaron (or Aarondactyl *tell me if u seen their youtube videos lol* ) is a SPAZ... simply put... which every group needs that. And Zak... well... who can really describe Zak? I mean really? PEACE**


	4. The Fight

**Hey all! I was gonna wait till I got at least one more review but I was getting so mad and I 've been wanting to put this chapter up soo I finally said SCREW IT! I was gonna put it up tomorrow anyway. Well I realized I forget to say something... THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! :D It makes my day... lol. Well looks like my little story is almost at it's end... or is it? ;) keep that question in mind folks. HOPE U ENJOY **

** P.S. to everyone that reviewd THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU! Feel special? Hope u do... and if u read this story, liked it, have the ability to comment but just didnt... SHAME ON U! No dedicated chapter 4 you! Well... :\**

* * *

The guys had finished their visit to Harry and were now back at the Mayor's house, currently coming up with a game plan.

"Okay," Zak began rubbing his hands together. "we got all sorts of toys from good 'ol Uncle Harry and now we're getting ready to play!"

Aaron laughed and pointed his camera at himself.

"Plus I got some candy!… but it's gum."

Nick laughed and Zak scolded Aaron.

"Stop goofing around man, this is serious!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and it turned to Nick cam once again.

"So this," Zak said pointing to a powdery substance in a bag that was on a table full of weird weapons.

"allows us to see the ghost. Harry said that even though you don't see them most of the time… those suckers are there. This lets us see them all. The. Time! This," he said holding up a disk shaped bomb like thing. "has a clear substance, like water. But unlike water, it's poisonous to ghost. One touches it and poof! The rest," he said motioning to the rest of the weapons. "simply kill ghost."

* * *

It was nearing sunset fast and the guys were all decked out in weapons looking as if they came straight from an action/sci-fi film.

They were waiting for The Mayor, Laura and Sandra to come so they could have one last meeting before they left.

Currently, Nick was trying to get used to looking like a like a Matrix character,

Aaron was putting batteries in their cameras,

(which was all their equipment they were bringing tonight. They knew the ghost were there and wanted to skip the chit chat and get to the battle.)

Zak was…well… looking at the picture of Evie for the thousandth time that day.

_What if they've already hurt her… or worse_, he thought nervously.

He was really getting scared when The Mayor burst through the door.

Zak stood from where he was laying on the couch and stuffed the picture in his pocket.

"Oh good," The Mayor said breathlessly. "you guys are here! It's almost sunset and… as your aware, full moon… day before Halloween.

_**(A/N: If you'll remember- the latest video Sandra and Evie took was on October 25 it is now October 30! Little fun fact…lol)**_

God it's scary. I need you to take these."

He handed them crosses and holy water, as if they were fighting vampires!

"The demons REALLY hate that stuff. Well….. Good luck."

They nodded at each other then the guys stepped outside.

As soon as they stepped out, Laura ran to Zak and hugged him.

"I know you're gonna get her Zak! I just KNOW it! Oh… be safe and please… bring my baby back." Zak nodded and rubbed her back soothingly for a moment as her voice broke.

She stepped back, wiped her eyes and went to hug the others.

Sandra walked up, head held high.

"See you around Midnight," she said in a voice that meant *no funny business*.

'Yeah, about that-" After hearing what Zak heard, he didn't think she should go.

Sandra held up a hand.

"No! I'm going and that's that. I'm tougher than I look and super pissed. See. You. At. Midnight."

All three guys gaped open mouthed as she walked away, hips swaying dangerously.

"Holy crap dude…," Aaron said voicing what they were all kinda thinking.

Laura laughed and turned to join her. "Don't underestimate her," she said knowingly.

They watched a little longer as the two of them walked down the street arm in arm.

* * *

_Well here we are… Charles Manor_, Zak thought, staring up at the huge building.

He shifted his weapons harness and cleared his throat. "Aaron… set the camera up at the end of the driveway." Aaron nodded and walked that way.

"Okay, Nick, let's go find base." He walked behind Zak towards the door.

Zak kicked the door open and they involuntarily drew their guns in a ready stance.

They stood realizing that was kinda stupid and took off the bags that held their cameras.

Aaron walked in as they turned the cameras on.

"Sun just set bro," he told them quietly. Zak nodded and stood from where he had been sitting.

"Ok guys, no night vision. It's dangerous enough, we don't need Aaron falling into a pit or something."

Aaron laughed as if to say 'yep, that's a possibility.'

Zak cleared his throat and walked towards a hallway.

The guys were close behind.

Zak opened the first door on the left.

There was a bunch of stairs.

_Oh crap… a basement! Well we just HAVE to go down here now don't we?_

"Aaron, stay standing in the doorway. Nick, come with me."

Aaron made a sound of disapproval but stayed.

They swept their flashlights around the room several times studying the burned looking walls and the weird symbols painted on them.

His flashlight pointed towards the floor.

There!

She was right there passed out on the floor.

But that's too easy… something's wrong.

Still, Zak ran to her side and rolled her onto her back. Her face had a few scratches but nothing to serious.

Zak went to touch her hand and yelped at the heat.

Nick came down filming everything as Zak rolled her shirt sleeve up.

Her skin was LITTERLY bubbling! Like she was being boiled.

"Holy- Nick! Get the holy water and pour it on her!" He didn't know why he thought it would help but it could.

Nick took out a bottle from his harness and so did Zak.

He poured some on her arm as Nick splashed some on the rest of her.

There was a hissing noise as if when you try to put out the flames of a burning fire which was joined by a demonic disembodied hissing as well.

Evie's body shook and her head turned.

"Nick! Throw the powder so we can see these freaks," Zak yelled over the noise still pouring water on her.

Nick took out a bag and started throwing the contents around.

Suddenly, the room was ablaze with glowing figures moving all about.

"HOLY S***! Aaron, get down here and start shooting," Zak called as an explosion from a bomb Nick threw went off, covering them with water like stuff.

Zak picked Evie up and carried her up the stairs as Aaron came running down.

Her body was now still and cool.

Zak didn't like the thought of running away… but _he's doing it for Evie_, he kept telling himself.

But of course as soon as he got to the door, it slammed shut.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHH... actually I need to save that 4 later TRUST ME there will be a much needed DUH DUH DUHH at the end... Well I've been wanting to write A LOT lately and I've thought about making an offer to write a story about ANYTHING that anyone was willing to ask for! I mean if u gotta thing 4 Dora and u wanna read a story about boots and dora goin on an... adventure... of some sort *wink wink* hit me up! But please dont make me write dirty stories about Dora just cuz its stupid! PLEASE! Actually dont make me write Dora at all! D: But ya OR u could ask me a question ANY QUESTION UR DISTURBED LITTLE HEART WANTS and I'll answer my best... Hope u take advantage of my offers! *lord knows I would* :) AND I WONT UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! ITS NOT GONNA BE LIKE A HUNDRED OR ANYTHING! I'LL ADMIT IT : IM ADDICTED TO REVIEWS! **

**well... Spaz out... PEACE! **


	5. Rescue

**OMG... I saw a fight today. It was TERRIBLE. I was walkin to my next class when all of a sudden everyone stopped. I turned and I saw these 2 girls had these other 2 girls knocked on the ground and were pulling their hair and kicking and punching them. Then 1 started _STOMPING_ ON 1 GIRLS HEAD! And I mean HARD. In the end, the girl almost got a concussion she had to go to the emergency room and had rocks in her face, the girl that stomped her was taken away from school in handcuffs. She's probably gonna charge assault. And I had to write a statement, me and 1 of my BFFs. I cant shake the image of the blood all over that girls face! That was so scary...  
( and keep in mind im a girl that gets p.o'd easily and ALWAYS wants to punch somone)**

** lol PLEASE REVIEW SO IT WILL BETTER HELP ME WITH THE EMOTION TRAMA I NOW HAVE! *violence SUCKS! so without further ado... heres a story with some violence!* ;)**

* * *

Zak noticed the door was glowing like the figures running amuck.

_Well I suppose that means these guns can take down the door too, huh_, he asked himself.

He grabbed for a large gun as he put Evie down on her feet and held her limp body to his.

He shot the door multiple times and it melted like he poured acid on it.

He put his gun back and grabbed Evie glancing back to make sure the guys were okay.

They actually looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Bombs were going off, figures were melting and exploding.

The sounds of bullets, hissing and Nick and Aaron screaming lame movie quotes. 'Hasta la vista baby!' were heard all around.

Even when they're fighting demons they can't be serious.

_** (A/N:I'm pretty sure Aaron and Nick wouldn't do that in real life but in this story they do!)**_

Zak ran quickly out of the house holding Evie. He wanted to get out before anything else bad happened.

Thankfully he made it out.

As soon as he stepped out he felt like he'd been holding his breath, but now he could finally breathe.

He walked across the street and behind the van, there he laid her on the sidewalk. Now he could truly see her pretty, calm face. Something inside him snapped.

He checked for a pulse and he found one… though it didn't sound right.

Zak nearly collapsed on the sidewalk with relief as Sandra ran up.

Midnight.

Suddenly the whole Manor lit up with the same glow from the ghost.

"What the-," Sandra began but Zak held up a hand.

"Got it under control," he said simply. He gestures to Evie , who was at their feet.

"She's alive," Zak confirmed.

Sandra sighed in relief and dropped to her knees.

"C'mon Evie! You gotta wake up! You're outta that place… Zak saved you! Just wake up for Zak , your savior, you've always wanted to meet him!"

Zak chuckled as she continued telling her friend to wake up using weird methods.

Zak kneeled on the other side of Evie and took her hand in his.

"I still have to check for injuries," he said rolling up her sleeve.

It seemed the holy water had healed her in some way.

No burn marks, no claw marks, no scratches on her face.

Zak smiled and patted her limp hand.

"Well sweetie, looks like you got lucky…"

"Oh thank God!"

Sandra stood up and walked to the end of the van to lean on it and looked at the glowing house.

"Seriously though why's it freaking _GLOWING_," she asked making a disbelieving gesture with her hands.

Zak laughed and stood staring at the house with interest.

"I have no clue…"

It was silent for a moment except for all the noises coming from the house. Then something really unexpected happened.

"Get down, get down," Aaron screamed running quickly down the driveway followed by Nick.

Nick quickly got behind the van next to Zak, Aaron picked up Sandra who was frozen out in the open and brought her to safety.

Seconds later a huge explosion went off sending chunks of the house flying.

The pieces went EVERYWHERE.

All that was left of the house was a smokey, charred burn pile.

"Whoa dude," Aaron said as pieces of burned wood still rained down on them.

"Guys… you got some splainin to do…," Zak said.

"Man. They didn't see it comin! Ow," Nick said excitedly.

He lifted up his shirt and glanced down at his stomach.

"Bro, you got hit," Aaron said looking at the huge bruise forming.

Zak looked from Nick to Aaron who were practically vibrating from the adrenaline when there was a weak moan.

Everyone turned and noticed the young lady laying on the sidewalk.

Sandra squealed and bent to hug her dazed friend.

"Guys, go put up the equipment and check yourself for more injuries," Zak commanded.

Nick and Aaron nodded and went to the other side of the van.

As soon as Evie heard that voice, she sat straight up and took in ragged breaths.

Zak bent down as Sandra stood and backed away. "Take it easy… how you felling," Zak asked, concerned.

Evie shook her head. "I-I feel… dirty. Just not right."

Evie felt something clench in her stomach and her vision blurred.

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen back down till she felt Zak's arms around her.

"Are you okay? Do you need a doctor… or a priest?" Evie shook her head.

"I just need to get out of here and go home."

Zak nodded and stood. Evie grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"Don't go…" That broke his heart.

The sound of need, sadness, loneliness in her voice plus those big eyes almost made him tear up.

He leaned down and hugged her.

"I won't," he promised.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't know."

Evie started to stand but needed Zak's help to get all the way up.

"I'll show you where she lives," Sandra said.

Zak nodded thankfully and opened the big doors at the back of the van.

Nick and Aaron surprisingly already cleared a space.

Zak layed Evie down.

She layed there waiting for the room to stop spinning.

He was going to go to the drivers seat when he remembered his promise.

"Ok new plan… someone else drives and Sandra gets passenger seat."

"I call it," Aaron shouted climbing in the driver seat.

Zak chuckled.

"Alright… **let's blow this blown up popsicle stand**!"

* * *

**So... I kept smiling the WHOLE time during that new Ghost Adventures... whoever that girl was who called Zak hot ... way to go! :D I CANT BELIEVE HE WENT TO TEXAS! HE WAS IN THE SAME STATE I LIVE IN! AHHHHHHH! OMG... sorry... spaz moment. Well ANYWAY... REVIEW! and Just so u know 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT! but dont worry... I gots a surprise! p.s I kept lookin at my reviews and everytime I saw I got a new one I got really happy and started dancing like a retard and everytime I was, I was listening to the song Super Freak... now I'm listening to Brick House. Who doesn't enjoy that song? :D**

** _(after I saw that fight today I went to English class and I came across a poem type thing that I wanna write here 4 no reason... ENJOY! or dont... whatever!)_**

**People are often unreasonable and self centered,**

**Forgive them anyway.**

**If you are kind,people may accuse you of ulterior motives,**

**Be kind anyway.**

**If you are honest, people may cheat you,**

** Be honest anyway.**

**If you find hapiness, people may be jealous,**

**Be happy anyway.**

**The good you do today, may be forgotton tomorrow,**

**Do good anyway.**

**Give the world the best you have, and it may never be enough,**

**Give your best anyway.**

**For you see, in the end, it is between you and God,**

**It was never between you and them anyway. ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**Well this is it... the surprise ending... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ENJOY ;D**

* * *

As they drove away, they missed a whispered conversation they wouldn't have been able to hear anyway with their human ears…

"What the Hell was that," a Voice shouted angrily.

"Don't worry," a Second Voice said coolly.

"That was all part of the plan. Do they SERIOUSLY think it was gonna be that easy?…. Well we will get what we rightfully deserve… and so will they."

The first Voice gave something of a chuckle then asked, "So letting the girl go unharmed was part of your plan?"

"Of Course! Let me tell you what's to come brother…" The whispers continued amongst what was left of the house, unheard.

But not for long…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***AND NOW* DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHH! YEP... There will be a sequel. And so far I wrote the first chapter and I got this really great idea! Its gonna be even more awesome... you've been warned. p.s. right now Im workin on this project and I got glitter EVERYWHERE! I CANT ESCAPE IT... And I love glitter. So I use it with like every school project. One day I might even write an essay for English and decorate the paper with glitter... well I gotta work on my Squeedily Spooch (my made up creature for science lol)**

**Stay beautiful, **

**3 Spaz!**


End file.
